Electronic devices such as smart telephones and tablet computing devices include a display a user can use to view images and to interact with various components or functions in the electronic device. For example, a display can include a multi-touch touchscreen that the user touches to select or interact with an object or application displayed on the display. From the perspective of the user, the display simultaneously displays the object and a touch sensing device detects one or more touch events on the input surface of the display. However, the circuitry associated with the display and the circuitry associated with the touch sensing device may or may not operate concurrently due to signal interference and noise issues that occur when the two functions operate concurrently.
As the number of functions that use or share the display area increase, issues such as noise, interference and interference between the devices performing the functions can also increase and interfere with the operation of at least one function. For example, a force sensing device can use the top surface of the display as an input surface. In some situations, the noise produced by one function, such as the display, can overwhelm the signals produced during another operation, such as a force sensing operation. The display signals can be noise for the force sensing signals. The magnitude of the display signals can be much greater than the magnitude of the force sensing signals, making it difficult to discern the force sensing signals from the noise.